Stolen Heart
by SarottiFlotti
Summary: Marinette notices her feelings for Chat might be a bit deeper than she expected. Then comes her birthday and she is left with a question: Who should she choose? LadyNoir, slight Adrienette


Stolen Heart

Marinette did not know _when_ she fell for her kitty. She just somewhen noticed that her stuttering and blushing around Adrien had vanished and Chat Noir was just... more important than Adrien had ever been.

When Adrien asked her, years later, what made her fall for him, she just shrugged. She could just... not pinpoint the exact moment.

But she knew exactly when she noticed something was different.

It was nearly three years into their partnership and she was sixteen. They just fought an Akuma, a small child who threw a tantrum and changed anything into sweets. Nothing mayor, so they had enough time left to deal with the press and other lingering issues, like caring for the victim.

Not that Ladybug had time to care for the small girl, the many reporters circled her and she waived into the cameras, answering some questions thrown at her, always smiling. But it was one question that let her turn around, search for the boy in black leather.

"Do you know who Chat Noir is under the mask?" It was Alya who asked and Ladybug only laughed and shook her head, but turned nonetheless to search for the cat, she thought by her side.

When he was not there, she stood on tiptoes and glanced over the many heads crowding her. Damned be her chinese heritage, they were not really tall.

Glancing around, she finally found the boy... playing with the victim. It seemed her parents were still not here, she was wrapped in a blanket sitting on a park bench surrounded by police officers and paramedics. But they seemed to be in their own bubble, Chat sitting cross-legged in front of her, playing with her bare feet. The girl giggled and squirmed, being ticklish.

But Chat only laughed and grabbed for the escaping limbs.

He would be a great father.

Flushing red, because an image with Chat holding a dark haired girl with shining green eyes flashed through her mind and she quickly averted her gaze from the scene, suddenly feeling extremely at unease with the bunch of reporters surrounding her.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," she smiled and excused herself from the crowd, ducking under a cameraman and under the arms of a police officer, ignoring the protesting questions thrown at her nonetheless.

"Chat? I'm leaving, think you can manage that?" she asked her partner and he looked up at her, a big smile on his lips.

The girl squealed, still in his grip, but Ladybug shut her out. "Sure, Bugaboo, I'm _purr_ fectly fine, even though, I'll miss having my Lady around," he flirted, but his big grin betrayed his suave.

"I'm sure you will," she teased back and ruffled his hair one last time before lashing her yoyo on a nearby rooftop and swung away.

This evening, she sat on her bed with her diary and scribbled something about Adrien what happened in school this morning. But she was... distracted, drifting off to the memory with Chat and the small child.

"Tikki?" she addressed her kwami who sat on her shoulder, watching her write. "What do you think of Chat Noir?"

"Why do you ask? He's your partner, isn't he?"

"Yes, but..." How should she explain that the scene she just witnessed did not leave her mind? His laughter and the fact that he played with her with care and... despite his claws, he was careful not to hurt the soft skin of her feet, but he was not hesitant at all... she knew, she would have problems playing so carefree with a strangers child. Sure, she babysat Manon for several years now, but playing with dolls, or hide and seek, or just going to the park with her had been different. She was a child of a dear friend of her parents.

And she always struggled with little Manon, always watched in astonishment when Alya came over and treated the little girl quite differently, quite more... like Chat did this evening.

Chat was quite well with children, she noticed. If he had any siblings he babysit them like Alya always does?

"I don't know... I suppose I'm just tired. What do you think of heading to bed early today?" she suggested and Tikki smiled at her patiently.

"Sure," she chipped and flew off to switch the light off.

Marinette cuddled into her comforter and pillows and soon drifted off into sleep, with Tikki next to her on her pillow.

The next morning she wondered why she had made a fuss about Chat yesterday. He is great with children, and what? It's not that she should have children _with_ him. But she will have him in the back of her mind, he could babysit hers and Adriens children when they had a date-night.

He will be Uncle Chat. Or … a Chuncle. Oh, she was sure, he will call himself Chuncle or some other weird twisted variety with his civilian name.

Sighing, she went back to her morning routine, fantasising about her future with Adrien. She was sixteen and nothing had changed in her admiration for the blond boy in her class. Nothing.

:

It was half a year later during another Akuma attack when she noticed something different.

The Akuma threw snowballs at them, despite it being summer, half of Paris reminded of a winter massacre after half an hour into the fight.

They dodged and they... just took the fight not as serious than every other. Don't judge them, it was in the midst of summer, they were literally melting in school and then, an Akuma provided them with a snowball fight? Hey, s'winter is great.

So they delayed the fight a bit more than it would have been necessary, more to the Akumas and maybe Hawkmoths joy. The Akuma, who called himself Showball, got more eager and even managed to make some damage.

Ladybug, being distracted by a few kids, playing in the snow, did not notice a gigantic rock-like snowball hurling into her direction.

Chat however did notice and without a second thought jumped in between. She just looked up, confused by the tall shadow looming over her and her breath hitched.

The exploding snowball dusted them with a whirlwind of fine snowflakes, glistening in the sunlight, creating a white dome around them.

But what really... caught her gaze was the halo of gold, surrounding his head. The snowflakes got caught in his fine strands and made everything glister blissfully, creating a strong contrast to his black, slightly wet suit. Black leather. With... muscles underneath that put Adonis to shame. Curse her teenage-hormones.

"Are you okay, MyLady?" he asked and burst her bubble of content staring.

"Err, erm, I mean, yeah, are you? I mean, did that hurt?" she stuttered and cursed her easily short-circuiting mind.

He only smiled and shrugged. "Gotta be a light bruise but I'm fine. Should we finally get him down?"

"Y- yeah, I'll- errr... I'll call Lucky Charm...", she murmured and straightened up again, ready to throw her yoyo into the air. She felt his gaze on her, but shut him out.

Adrien. She loved Adrien.

Like predicted, the Akuma was easily beat and they soon were back in the brooding heat of Parisian summer. The cold still lingered on their skin when they made they celebratory fist-bump and Ladybug quickly hurried to get back to school, having already missed her lunch break.

Her moment of weakness was quickly forgotten when she sat next to her real crush in chemistry, gazing at him from the corner of her eye.

Adrien and her had gotten closer during the last years and even hung out sometimes together. No dates yet, but nights full of video-games and days with light conversation. She did not stutter anymore, well, so often anymore, but a possible future together was definitely an option if the last years told her anything. It even went so far that Adrien sat beside her instead of Alya, during chemistry and literature and they were often partners in P.E. because of similar speed and strength. She loved P.E. with Adrien.

But suddenly his gaze switched to her and he caught her staring. Luckily he just smiled and bumped his knee at hers in a playful manner. She giggled silently and bumped back, trying to focus back on the lesson.

Unbeknownst to her, it was Adrien who could not avert his gaze anymore.

:

It was forty-six days later that she thought she went crazy. It was patrol-night and they jumped over the rooftops, chasing each other, squealing in delight.

But then she suddenly missed a step and nearly crashed into a chimney.

Thanks to her partner, who managed to grab her wrist and tug her back that she managed to not kiss the wall.

Instead she bumped face-first into his broad chest. And when she looked up, the moon shining from behind his back, casting a shadow on his face, but letting his hair shine silver, that she got reminded of the moment during Showball.

It was then she noticed that someone could easily fall in love with her tall and handsome partner.

"Enjoying the view, Bugaboo?" he grinned and she noticed that she has yet to step back.

Glad that her mask covered her cheeks, she stepped out of his personal space. "I did, indeed," she flirted back and _what_ did she just do?!

Chat seemed equally stunned because of her response and they just stood there, awkwardly staring at each other.

"Well, I – It is a wonderful night-!" she tried to lessen the tense and laughed nervously.

But that seemed to only encourage him. "Are you nervous, Ladybug?" he winked and stepped closer again, but luckily not too close. "Because of me? I'm honoured."

"Pffff," she waived him off, bopping his nose, "Are you dreaming? During patrol? Shame on you."

She then stepped out of his space again and went to the corner of the rooftop, with a heated face. "Come on, we still have a few streets to cover, kitty," she smiled and turned back. The starstruck expression on his face surprised her and she did everything to hold her gaze confidently.

She saw his mouth break into a grin and he giddily jumped over to her. Tall and happy, he stood by her side and her gaze never left him. Once being unable to hold a boys gaze, she felt it impossible to look away right now.

He was now quite taller than her, a head or so separated them so he had to look down to look into her eyes. When did he grow so much? Last time she checked, he was a centimetre, maybe two taller, and now? He loomed over her, shadowing her. Was it always like this?

"MyLady? Are you all right? You seem distracted today." Distracted by you, dumbass.

"Y- yeah, everything's fine, ready?" she asked and forced herself to watch the city instead of his damn handsome face.

"Always," he answered and together they leaped across the rest of the roofs.

This night was the first night, her kitty dominated her dreams.

:

Completely distracted by her occurring dreams, she celebrated her seventeenth birthday a few months later with friends and family. It was really nice, her parents made a special Ladybug and Chat Noir themed cake and in the afternoon, all her friends came over. Nearly everyone from their collège class and some new ones from lycée too. She got many presents and even from Adrien. It was a beautiful bracelet with a gaming-controller shaped charm.

"Oh my god, I like it!" she whisper-yelled and threw a bright smile towards him. "Can you help me?" she asked and held her wrist to him to fasten the chain around her wrist. He smiled politely and helped her, her skin tingled like it always does when he touched her, but what threw her off-guard was the following grin, it was quite mischievous with a hint of a smirk and he practically purred the next sentence. "It fits quite _purr_ fect."

That reminded her extremely of Chat Noir, so her face flushed red and because of some unknown reason, she felt guilt. "Err- th- thank you so much Cha- er, Adrien, I mean, Adrien," she stuttered and averted her gaze, her wrist suddenly much more interesting than Adriens brilliant green eyes. And with a start, she realized that her hand still rested in his, the charm glittering idly in the light. Quickly, both let their hands fall and she felt her face flush red again. The jewellery felt heavy and she covered it with her other hand, turning the charm between her finger. "R- Really. Thanks Adrien," she smiled and risked another glance upwards into his eyes through her lashes.

"Y- you're welcome," he smiled back and rubbed his neck in a nervous manner.

The next second she got ushered away to open another present, but the incident replayed in her mind, accompanied by guilt. By the end of the day she figured that her dreams of Chat Noir was the cause of that damn guilt. What was wrong with her?

She still mulled about her damn feelings when she got to patrol that evening. The sun was about to set when she landed on a beam on top of Eiffel tower to meat Chat Noir. Her friends were still at her home, insisting on celebrating the whole night and she excused herself for a short span of time. It was normal that she could, without a problem vanish for a few hours, crowded like her house was at the moment.

With a smile she noticed Chat being already there, holding a small package. Two years prior they told each other when the others birthday was and both had presents ready when said birthday neared. And today, it was Ladybugs birthday as well as Marinettes.

"Good evening, Chat Noir," she smiled and stepped next to him, enjoying the view of the city.

Without hesitation he bowed to her and placed a featherly kiss onto her knuckle. "Happy Birthday, MyLady," he smiled bashfully up at her.

Still smiling, he stood up straight and presented her a small box wrapped in red paper with a black lace. "I hope it fits," he smirks and stepped back when she took the box out of his hands.

"What did you get me that it has to fit?" she teased and eyed the present.

"Nothing bad, now open it!" he exclaimed and jumped giddily on the spot.

"Hmm... I don't know," she laughed, "I can as well wait with it." She sat down and placed the box in her lap, not letting her hands slip from the expensive looking paper. She had noticed often that Chats feeling of money was somehow off. Expensive wrappings, expensive presents and he always was quite giddy about something pretty cheap like sour bubblegum she had devourished as a child.

"Nononono, please! Open it!" he jumped next to her, a big grin on his face, flicking his eyes between her and she present.

She laughed and in slow-motion, she took one end of the lace and pulled at it. Slowly, the ribbon popped open and Chat groaned when she made very slow moves to get the lace from the wrapping and then carefully slid one end open.

Laughing she equally carefully took the box out and opened the lid.

Inside was a black fabric and a letter. Curious, she put the letter out first, but Chat stopped her. "Can you... can you read it at home?" he sounded so earnest, it surprised her, but she nodded and smiled at him. He smiled back and let her continue. Putting the letter aside, she grabbed for the fabric and hoisted it out out of the box. It fell into places and revealed a black hoodie.

"A hoodie?" she laughed and placed it in front of her to marvel at her present. It was obviously Chat Noir themed, cat-ears on the hood, little green paw-prints on the hem and above the right chest with a green cord. It was simple but gorgeous. She loved it.

"Oh my, thank you," she breathed and instantly went to put it on. Marvelling at the warmth of the cloth, she even put the hood over her head. "It's so waaaarm," she gushed, turning with a bright smile to Chat Noir. "Thank you so much!"

He blushed and smiled goofily at her. Carefully placing the box aside, she scooted directly next to him and without thinking, placed a kiss onto his cheek. "Thank you, Chat Noir," she breathed and smiled at him.

Astounded, his fingers went to the spot her lips had just been and his green eyes were wide. "Y... you missed," he whispered, obviously wanting to flirt or look smooth. That dork.

"Ah, not today, kitty," she winked and scooted back to pack the wrapping into the box, careful for the letter, she still was curious about.

Hiding everything behind a beam, she stood up, still wrapped in her new hoodie. "Ready for patrol, minou? I have some guests at home and have to hurry."

"Y... you can skip patrol today, I'll cover," he breathed, with a smile.

"No, today's patrol, my birthday is no excuse to skip," she defended and got her yoyo ready.

"I insist! Please, go home and care for your guests, I'll call you when something happens, he told her and stood up too, crossing his arms above his chest, frowning down at her. "You're allowed to have a day off on your birthday."

She thought it over and especially Alya might worry for her when she did not show up for a longer period of time. They had wasted many on her present.

Sighing, she finally nodded. "Okay, but on your next birthday, you'll have a day off too, okay?"

He nodded eagerly, but she knew he'll show up nonetheless.

"Okay, then..." she murmured and glanced around, taking the box back into her arms. "I'll see you on Monday?"

"See you on Monday," he confirmed and nodded.

"But call me when something happens, okay?" she tried to reassure her conscience.

"Promised."

Still a bit at unease, she stepped closer again and wrapped him in a tight, one-armed hug. He first went stiff, but was quick in placing his arms around her waist too. "Thank you so much, Chat Noir," she whispered against his shoulder, but made sure, he heard it.

Then she stepped out of the embrace and waved one last time goodbye until she jumped from the tower, ready to latch her yoyo onto the next building.

At home, she detransformed in a nearby alley, to not to be seen by her guests by chance and sneaked in to the back entrance. Placing Chats Box to the other wrappings, she carefully slid the letter out and hid it in her bag in front of her stomach. She'll read it later, when everything was a bit more calmer.

Then she went back to her party. She got many compliments about her hoodie and had to find Adrien gone early due to an early photoshoot the next morning. Damn, she missed an opportunity to hug him good-bye, but found that she did not really mind.

Exhausted she fell into bed the next morning at five, the bakery had to open, so her friends left an hour ago and she and Alya, who wanted to stay the rest of the night too to help her clean everything up, had to clean everything up again. Alya had instantly proclaimed Marinettes chaise for herself and her light snores filled Marinettes room.

She was a bit jealous, she was tired sure, but pretty wide awake right now. Why? Well, she was in her bed, in a warm hoodie that smelled so like Chat Noir that it was hard to breath. Like leather and mint A bit like cheese. That was Chat Noir and it drove her crazy that she loved it.

Sure, she noticed the smell at the back of her mind when she put it on and during the last hours, but now, when everything was silent and she was finally (more or less) alone, it seemed to overwhelm her, but she did not dare to change it.

She breathed in his scent, feeling secure and loved. She felt like crying.

Suddenly remembering the letter whose edge currently poked into her stomach, she shuffled to get it out, without getting her nose out of the fabric.

It's edges were a bit crumbled, but it was still intact. _Ladybug_ stood in a loopy handwriting on the envelope. Chat had nice handwriting.

Sniffling, she carefully slid the lid open and inside she found a red letter. Slipping it out with a bit difficulty, she finally managed to open it and inside was the same handwriting like her name had been written on top. She really liked it.

 _MyLady,_

 _First, Happy Birthday! I hope you had a great day and got many presents from your friends and family. Mine was obviously the best._

She chuckled and felt tears sting in her eyes, they made it hard to read. Why did she cry? She did not know. Maybe some weird mix between exhaustion, being touched and the guilt. But there was something else... maybe sadness? Why should she be sad?

 _I know, I could have told you that earlier too, so here is the thing I wanted to tell you for a while now. I obviously did not manage to do it personally and I'm quite ashamed of that, but you make me nervous, and always when I had the guts to blurt it finally out, something came in between._

Now, the first tears rolled out of the corners of her eyes and she quickly whipped them away. He made it hard not to guess what he meant.

 _I still remember the first time. It was during our first Valentines day. Do you remember Dark Cupid? He interrupted me with an arrow into my back and later you dashed away before I had the chance to._

That was the day I kissed you, she remembered and sniffed.

 _The second time was on New Years eve, but then Cracker showed up. Then Showcase, Alliberator, Pilow, Socking and many more. Somehow I now think this case is cursed._

 _But it does not excuse my incapability of telling you something I wanted to tell you the first day we met._

Now openly crying, she tried to stifle the sobs with the hoodie, but his scent did not make things any easier. She needed to read every sentence twice because of her tears, but she somehow managed to get the rest.

 _You're amazing, Ladybug. Despite your uncertainties on our first day, you managed to rise, to literally tell Hawkmoth in the face that he could stuff his Akumas elsewhere. Your confidence, your bravery, but also your kindness and beauty let my heart beat faster, even in the second I'm writing this._

 _I love you._

 _I love you more than I'm capable of and it breaks me not to tell you, not to see your face. I may have chickened out when you opened your gift, but please be sure, I am certain. If I did not chicken out... well, you can either hug me now or throw me off the tower, your choice. If I did chicken out... you don't have to tell me anything when I see you on Monday or when the next Akuma shows up. I'm quite happy that you finally know._

 _I know I flirt a lot and I'm loud and annoying, but I'm honest right now and can't resist to ask: Can you find it in yourself to love your partner?_

 _Love,_

 _your kitty._

Crying, she buried her face into her pillows, sobbing until she could not anymore. She felt the light buzz against her neck from Tikkis try to comfort her and was just thankful for Alyas deep slumber. So she was able to cry in peace, replaying the letter, his form, his smile and his damn scent in her mind until she drifted into a restless sleep.

She managed to wake up before Alya did around midday. She found the letter still lying next to her and quickly found herself reading the words over and over and quite early she noticed that she was torn.

She could not brush it off, could not... not tell him she at least liked him too. She first tried to deny it, to tell her over and over again that she loved Adrien, that she loved _only_ Adrien. But her heart ached at the thought and she was not able to convince herself anymore that Chat was just a friend. That Chat Noir was just her partner.

But she could also not ignore Adrien. She still loved him, was still entranced by his mere presence and kindness.

How was she able to choose? She did not want let Adrien or Chat down, but she did not want to play with them either.

Groaning, she buried her face back into her pillows that were still slightly wet from her tears in the early morning. And suddenly, Chat smell drifted back into her nose due to her hoody she still wore. And she smiled.

Relishing in his scent, she just smiled and her heart ached, but she knew how to choose. Adrien was really kind hearted. He was so sad and lonely all the times and when she managed to make him smile or even laugh like on the day they met, her heart did a somersault and she was equally happy as he was, if not more. Marinette wanted to see him happy.

But she may not be able to provide him with happiness. Why hunt after a dream that may not come true?

She knew Chat was great with kids, knew he was nearly as kind as Adrien and brave and always jumped to her defence, saved her life more than once during the past years and he was so willing to let her in.

And sometimes... she wondered if there was more behind his joyous facade. When he thought she did not look, she saw his exhaustion, his very own sadness that seemed so deep, so unexpected. She wanted to know more, what made him really happy, what were his hobbies and what he did not like despite feathers.

Chat Noir was a flirt indeed, but it was easy to talk to him, he drove the best out of her, her confidence and bravery. Meanwhile she was uncertain and mushy around Adrien. Chat was the one she choose.

Breathing in his scent to steady her decision, she let some more tears free, to set someone free, she loved for years was hard and it ached, but Chat was the one who caught her, like he always did and she felt more certain and more at ease the longer she lay there, buried in Chats hoodie, in Chats smell.

"Marinette? You awake?" Alya groaned from below and Marinette managed a smile.

"Yeah," she croaked and folded her precious letter, pressing to her chest. It was final and there was no point of turning back.

"Marinette? Are you crying? What's wrong?" Alya asked suddenly wide awake and some shuffling told her that her best friend had moved, most likely scrambling to her feet to move her ass up to Marinettes bed.

She quickly hid the envelope under her pillows, but did not feel comfortable to let go of the letter yet.

Her mattress bend and a heavy body fell next to hers. "Mari? What happened?" she asked and Marinette managed a smile, peeking out of her hoodie.

"I have to move on Alya. I can't chase him forever, can I?" she asked and fumbled with an edge of her letter.

"Oh my... Marinette... How comes, you... why? I don't understand," she asked and shuffled closer, creating a bubble of comfort around Marinette.

"How can I claim him, when there might be another boy, who is equally kind, but brave, is always having my back? He is everything I got and more, so why should I choose Adrien? Why chasing after a lost case when there is _more_?" she asked and sobbed some more, but was relieved to finally tell her _something_ about first her double life and second about her doubts... no, her decision concerning Adrien.

Alya frowned, did obviously not understand.

"But it hurts, Alya," she continued crying, "It hurts to let go."

"Oh, Marinette..." Alya sighed and put her arm around Marinettes form, drawing her into a tight hug. And Marinette felt it was everything she needed right now – a tight hug.

But she wished it to be Chat Noir and not Alya. Taking what she got, she buried her face back into her hoodie, cuddling Alya back, relishing in the warmth and Chats scent, trying to care for the open wound in her heart.

"I can't say I understand what you mean, Mari, but if you think this is the right decision... Who is this mysterious boy anyway?" she asked, obviously trying to distract her.

Giggling, she took the chance to tell her everything about Chat. "I... can't tell you his name, but I know him for... four years now," she began and the next half an hour she tried to tell her as much about her partner as she was able to, without revealing too much. Beginning at their rocky start, that she did not take him serious for a very long time, but slightly... without knowing herself, fell for him.

By the time she finished she smiled and fumbled with the letter in her hands.

"Is the letter from him?" Alya pried and fished for the letter, but suddenly Marinette clutched at the paper as if it was a lifeline. Chat had not used their names, but it would be weird for Alya to read the letters Chat poured his heart in.

But she finally gave in, scared, Alya would tore the letter apart. She was silent for the minutes Alya needed to read the letter, burying her face again in the black clothing, dreading Alyas reaction.

"Oh my god, that so sickenly sweet," Alya finally groaned, "I can't even be mad at you for ditching Adrien and destroying my second favourite ship anymore."

"Only second?" she giggled and took the letter back, carefully folding it again.

"Sorry, Mar, LadyNoir is my very first!" she exclaimed and laughed, hugging her again. Giggling, she fell in too, hugging her back. If Alya knew the truth. "Is the hoodie from Monsieur Mysterious, too?"

Nodding, Marinette was finally content. Sure, her heart still throbbed, but it was better, it _will_ be better.

"Oh god, a Chat Noir fan too, now I really can't hate him!" she giggled and Marinette fell in.

"He's his biggest fan," she laughed and remembered the many times he praised himself, like his looks. Chat has a really big ego.

They stayed like this for quite some time, laughing, and whispering. Alya tried to pry at least his name out of her, but Marinette would not budge. How should she explain it was Chat Noir anyway?

:

The next day was hard for Marinette. Adrien was so sweet like always and when he touched her, her skin still tingled and she wanted to swoon. But her decision was made, she won't chase after Adrien anymore.

And the further the day went, the better it got. She just always thought of Chat and it helped. The ache was still there, but it got less intense and by the end of school day she knew she made the right choice. Now she only had to tell Chat Noir.

She... was nervous. Swinging over Paris roofs was normally quite freeing and she was able to forget everything with the wind playing in her hair. But today, it was like the knot in her stomach drew tighter with every swing, every leap that brought her closer to the Eiffel tower, closer to Chat Noir.

How should she start the conversation? Will they be... together by the end of the night? Will they kiss? Oh, she hoped to have a proper kiss with her kitty. The first one was... hasty and not really okay when one party cannot remember. And it was yeas ago anyway so it does not really count... right?

And no matter what she did she was not able to get rid of the damn knot. It even got tighter the second she spotted him on their usual beam, waiting for her and dangling his legs over the edge. He looked so peaceful, she felt the urge to vomit. Why was he not nearly as nervous as she was?! It was not fair.

"Hey, kitty," she whispered, feared to sound too nervous if she spoke too loud.

His ears flicked to the side, signalling that he had heard her. She carefully stepped closer and sat down next to him, watching his profile.

He had his eyes closed and a small smile played on his lips. Snickering she noticed his tail lashing out nervously. "Nervous, kitty?" she asked.

"Nope," he stated too quickly. At least she was not the only one. She smiled and and poked his cheek, wanting him to look at her. He followed, his vibrant green eyes piercing through her soul, stealing her breath.

"I read your letter," she whispered and watched his reaction. He stayed silent, his eyes flickered from left to right, not able to settle on one of her eyes. It showed his nervousness and she knew, it was now or never.

So she quickly scooted over, their shoulders touching and she leaned over. There were only centimetres separating them now, but she hesitated. What if he did not want, after all? What if he... freaked out at the mere touch of their lips, proclaiming that everything had been just a joke that she was a freak, believing anyone could love her?

She did not move, did not dare to close the gap, these were the longest seconds in her entire life. Her breath mingled with his, she smelt the leather of his suit and it felt toxic. His warmth. He was so … close.

And he did not move in the slightest! He was surely shocked, immobile because of rage. He will jump up every second, push her away, disgusted by the mere thought of being near her. What has she done?!

Then he moved, there it was, he will push her away.

Startled, she noticed him moving closer and her eyes fluttered close.

Closing the gap, she felt his lips against hers, hesitant, unsure of what to do. But soon both got impatient and she pressed further, wanting to _feel,_ wanting to be _closer_.

She put her hands into his neck, puling him to her and his arms found her waist, circling her. Sure, this kiss was nothing like she imagined. On the downside, really awkward. Teeth clashing and awkward moving, not knowing where to put their hands. But it was also... just great. Tingles moved up and down her spine wherever and whenever he touched her, the ladybugs in her stomach throwing a fiesta.

His scent and presence overwhelmed her and she felt like goo in his arms. But he steadied her, preventing her from turning into another aggregate. She never wanted to stop.

But unfortunately, even superheroes needed air to breath and they had to separate.

"I guess that means you like me too," Chat breathed with a big goofy grin. She giggled and moved closer again, capturing his lips, stealing his satisfied grin. Oh, this was definitely her favourite method of shutting him up.

He soon was moaning against her lips and she took the opportunity to nibble on his lower lip, Alya had coached her yesterday a bit and she first was afraid, but it felt so right at the moment, she could not care less. She wanted more.

He understood and opened his mouth, she followed. It was weirdly wet first, but it was a possibility to be closer, so she did not care either. And soon it turned out to be fantastic, he groaned, or was she? Ladybug did not know and did not care. Her brain felt like a marshmallow, so why should she? She was on top of Eiffel tower in the city of love, in the arms of a wonderful boy, being kissed senseless.

She got only gasps of air in between several kisses and the lack of air did definitely not help, but she wanted nothing else. His hands and scent were everywhere and she felt as if her body was on fire. Fiery, green eyes lit her. Sharp claws digging into her skin at her back. Golden strands tingling her nose and cheeks

He was the sun, burning her and she was willing to be burnt at the hot summers day.

Somewhen, he withdrew, sitting back, looking deep into her eyes and soul. "Ladybug," he whispered and she saw the hesitation in his eyes. He wanted more, she wanted more, so she leaned in again, but he leaned back with a frown. "It gets a bit intense," he breathed and tried a cocky smile, but it faltered into a frown.

Her malfunctioning brain needed a few seconds to progress and she instantly flushed red when she noticed the bulb in the corner of her view.

"Err... I'll... erm..." she stuttered, not knowing what to do.

"It's okay, we could just... erm... talk? I mean, you haven't really said anything," he suggested awkwardly and she just stared at Paris skyline, avoiding his intense gaze. She felt as if she would combust any moment.

"Err, sure, I mean, I read your letter and am... really happy? I don't know, always had feelings for this other guy, but then..." she turned around again, viewing him and his blanc expression, his pink, swollen lips, his totally windswept hair. "Then I realized that I don't have to chaise a boy who will never notice me, when I have a much better. More kinder, dorkier and more wonderful boy right next to me."

She reached out and put her hand into his golden strands, they practically shone in the orange glow of the last rays of sunlight. Twirling them between her fingers, she really felt their softness for the first time and buried her hand deeper, scraping at his scalp.

He closed his eyes and leaned in to her touch, and she giggled, when he placed a light kiss into her palm.

"I love you, MyLady," he whispered into the fabric of her suit and she smiled, putting her other hand against his other cheek and leaned her forehead against his.

"I love you too, Chaton," she whispered back and he smiled.

Still with racing hearts they tried to calm down in each others presence, enjoying the moment.

Until she felt something wet against her cheek. "Chat? Are you crying? Oh my god, is everything okay?" she asked concerned, leaning away to observe him, but he showed her a bright toothy smile.

"I can't believe you're loving me, I have the feeling you're going to leave the second I let you go, but I'm so extremely happy," he explained and rubbed his eyes, getting rid of the tears.

"Hey," she put his hands in her own, smiling into his gorgeous face. "I won't leave you, chaton, now you're stuck with me."

"I'm so happy," he cried and buried his face into her shoulder and she smiled, rubbing his back with her one hand, continuing to pet his scalp with her other.

The next hours they sat there in silence, content with each others presence. Paris lay there in peaceful silence, stretching to their feet. The bustling streets got calmer, Parisians retreated to their respective homes.

:

"Look who is the happiest girl alive," Alya teased her the next morning, when she arrived, sleep-deprived in class.

"More like the most tired," she yawned with a big smile gracing her lips and sat down.

"Why is Marinette happy?" Nino asked, stopping to poke a snoring Adrien.

"Marinette got a boy~friend, right, Mari?" she teased and her smirk was devilsome.

"Whaaaat?" Nino asked, suddenly very surprised. "Boyfriend? Who? Adrien, no, right? What boy?"

Giggling Marinette and Alya shrugged. "She won't even tell me his name, but he must be super hot and super dorky. They are working together," she explained to Nino, a mischievous smirk playing on her lips.

"Not even a name?" Adrien fell in and regarded her curious.

Marinette realized that his gaze did not faze her anymore, that she was easily able to respond... would it have been a normal question. In the moment she was just horrified and flushed red, it would have been difficult with everyone.

"She calls him 'kitty'," Alya snickered and Marinette just, beetred, wanted to vanish. She never wished for an Akuma so dearly like in this moment.

"'kitty'?" Adrien echoed and viewed her with a weird expression. After a few seconds, he shook his head and smiled at her. "Congrats, Marinette, as long as you like him enough, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," she murmured and Alya rammed her elbow into Marinettes side.

"And? Have you kissed? Used my tips? Come on, I want some details, girl!" she laughed and Nino and Adrien, completely interested hung at her lips. Metaphorically.

"Y... yes, we kissed," she giggled, thinking back to yesterday night. "And kissed some more..."

Alya squealed and took her shoulders to shake her. "I'm so proud of my girl! We can go on double-dates now, I want to get to know him!"

"Eh, I think that's not a good idea," Marinette snickered, imagining bringing Chat Noir into a restaurant in her Ladybug-suit. Alya would be so confused. "It's difficult, Alya," she smiled and pried her clutches from her shoulders.

"Oh, I don't care!" she exclaimed.

"Do you at least have a picture?" Nino threw in, growing suspicious. Too many, but she could not tell him.

Shaking her head dreamily, she laughed at the frown playing on Ninos face. "I wouldn't believe he even existed right now when I haven't seen his letter," Alya exclaimed. "It was so romantic! He declared his Love for her, because he was not able to tell her himself."

Laughing, the two teased her until their teacher arrived.

* * *

 **Hey-ho! Obviously I really am not busy enough... well, who cares :P I had a really... mad week and I just needed some peace and easiness, so I began to write this instead of continuing the new chapter on Butterfly Effect... And I always wanted to write a LadyNoir so here you go :D**

 **I don't know if I will continue, probably not.**

 **Well, like always, don't hesitate to report mayor crimes in spelling and grammar, reviews are appreciated, love you all!**

 **Rotti**


End file.
